


a kissful day

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: when nct gives na jaemin the smooches he deserves.





	a kissful day

**Author's Note:**

> happy nineteenth birthday to my one and only most precious son na jaemin uwu  
> the endings kind of rushed because i literally only finished it a minute before it changed to the fourteenth in my timezone but i wanted to post this on his birthday so uh. hope you enjoy!!

  1. _Jeno_



The first one comes when he’s only just woken up. Jaemin is groggy, but he feels well rested for once - a feeling that he’s soon to forget with the upcoming promotions, so he’s sure to treasure it. He went to sleep late, too busy scrolling through social media feeds after the clock struck twelve. Seeing all of the fan projects that had been organized in his name was- well, it was amazing to be honest. To see the impact he had left on the fans, to see how much love and dedication that had towards him. He was back at it even now, scrolling through twitter with a grin on his face as he saw the various charities fansites had donated to.

It was then that Jeno stepped into his room without knocking, only a pause taken for the slightly older boy to register that Jaemin was awake. Then Jeno was walking forward, letting his body fall forward onto the mattress and, subsequently, Jaemin.

Gasping for air as the sudden weight crushed his lungs, Jaemin immediately started squirming, “Jeno-!”

“Jaemin,” Jeno practically cooed, and the brunet immediately rolled his eyes, already expecting the incoming whine, “Jaemin, let’s eat!”

“Get off me, you’re heavy.”

Jeno snorted, squirming as he repositioned himself. Jaemin let out another gasp for air when Jeno positioned himself even more heavily on top of him, his arms coming up to wrap around Jaemin’s shoulders in a hug.

“Why are you so grumpy? It’s your birthday, stupid.”

Jaemin huffed at him, “maybe because you’re crushing me?”

“Details,” Jeno rolled his eyes playfully with a grin before he paused, eyes narrowing in thought. Before Jaemin could ask what he was about to do, Jeno was already darting forward, his lips pressing swiftly against Jaemin’s cheek.

Jaemin blinked in surprise, frozen in place as Jeno shot him another grin and darted off of the bed. Not without crushing Jaemin’s lungs once again, but Jaemin didn’t even notice in his stunned state. It took a minute for him to even gather his bearings, to be honest. Once he did, though, Jaemin was shooting out of bed, cursing loudly as his feet tangled with his blankets.

“Jeno! What was that?!”

 

  1. _Ten_



It didn’t end there, though. As soon as Jaemin had rushed into the kitchen, catching sight of a blushing Jeno hiding himself behind the counter, he was scooped up in Ten’s arms. The elder had a mischievous smile stretched across his lips, his hand coming up to ruffle Jaemin’s bedhead.

“Look at the birthday boy, so messy~”

“Hyung, hang on, I need to-”

Ten immediately pouted, waving the chopsticks Jaemin only now noticed was clutched in his other hand, “so rude. And here hyung is trying to cook a good breakfast for you-”

Ten was interrupted with a snort from the stove, Jaemin’s eyes immediately darting over only to catch sight of Kun poking at one of the pans, “sure you are, Ten.”

Ten pouted at the other boy, ignoring Jaemin’s choked protests as he tightened his grip around Jaemin’s neck, “it was my idea.”

Kun shot him a baleful look, but Jaemin couldn’t catch much else, not when his neck was being yanked even further down as Ten lifted himself up on his toes, the elder’s lips landing solidly on Jaemin’s forehead.

For the second time in as many minutes, Jaemin was frozen, struck dumb at the actions of his fellow members, “what-? What the hell?”

 

  1. _Kun_



“Language,” Kun-hyung chided idly, rolling his eyes at his own words as he stepped over to pull Ten away from Jaemin. The younger could only grimace, letting out a muttered apology even as he rubbed at his forehead in absolute confusion. Ten was pouting at his actions, before skipping back over to the stove at the prompting of Kun’s glare.

Rolling his eyes, Kun dragged Jaemin into his own hug, assisting Ten’s pursuits of ruffling the younger’s hair into an even more unruly mess, “congrats, Jaemin.”

“Thanks, Kun-hyung,” Jaemin responded, smiling at the affection even if he was terribly, terribly confused. Jaemin was used to his kisses being  _ rejected _ , okay? The fact that  _ Jeno _ of all people had initiated a kiss with his was extraordinary, but having Ten do the same right after? It was weird, was what it was. If Renjun even thought about doing the same, Jaemin was sure that the apocalypse was nipping at his heels.

Before he could get too lost in the thought of which of the members would last through a zombie apocalypse with him, he was distracted by the feeling of soft lips skimming over his temple. Jaemin felt his jaw drop as Kun moved smoothly away right after, patting Jaemin’s shoulder companably before he was moving quickly back to Ten with a quick bark of an order to get away from the eggs.

“You’re just as hopeless as Mark, I swear.”

“I’m not  _ that _ bad-”

Jaemin dropped his face into his hands, cheeks flaming. He wasn’t embarrassed, no, but he was incredibly confused and maybe, quite possibly, just a little bit flustered. What the fuck was going on today?

 

  1. _Lucas_



Jaemin lifted his face up from his palms when he heard rapid knocking on their door. Glancing over at the other three boys occupying the kitchen, Jaemin let out a sigh before moving towards the hallway. Jeno was too busy pretending to be invisible, and the hyungs were occupied with the food. That left Jaemin to peek through the peephole, frowning at the sight of Lucas and Jungwoo on the other side of the door.

Twisting open the lock, Jaemin pulled open the door with a slightly confused smile, “hey guys, what’s- what are you doing!”

Yelping as he was immediately lifted into Lucas’ arms, Jaemin kicked his legs in protest against the elder’s kneecaps as he was spun in a circle, his ears ringing at the loud, enthusiastic happy birthdays Lucas was yelling into his ear.

“Xuxi, I think he heard you,” Jungwoo tried to interrupt. It was for naught though. Lucas at least dropped Jaemin back to his feet, but then there was over six foot of over excited boy crushing Jaemin into his chest.

“How’s it feel, man? Your knees cracking? Lost your hearing yet?”

Jaemin rubbed at one of his ears with a frown as Jungwoo, the better hyung in this situation, helped to pry Lucas off of him, “now I have.”

Lucas pouted down at him before grinning brightly, stunningly beautiful in a way Jaemin was still awed by, and then he was leaning down and leaving a wet smack of a kiss against Jaemin’s neck. Letting out another loud, undignified yelp, Jaemin smacked a hand over his neck and gaped at the elder boy, “what the hell is up with everyone today?!”

“Just because you’re a year older doesn’t mean you can curse so freely,” Jungwoo pointed out with a little grin, coming up behind Jaemin and resting his chin on his shoulder. Jaemin eyed him warily, ignoring the arms that were circling around his waist.

“Are you gonna kiss me too?”

Jungwoo grinned unrepentantly, “I don’t know, am I?”

 

  1. _Chenle_



“Food is done!” Ten called, poking his head around the door of the kitchen. He grinned when he caught sight of the three of them in the entrance, waving them over, “come on, come on. I’m hungry.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, slipping out of Jungwoo’s loose grip and quickly making his way over. Maybe if they were all focused on food they would leave him alone to gather his senses. He wasn’t normally this flustered by affection, damn it. He needed to establish his dominance here.

Taking a seat at the end of the table with a suspicious glare at the other five members in the room, he picked up his chopsticks. Before he could move to dish some of the food into his own plate though, there was the sound of one of their bedroom doors cracking open, Jisung’s sleep-deepened voice letting out a quiet, “oh.”

“Why are you all here?” He asked a second later, coming into Jaemin’s eyeline. He looked just as rumped as Jaemin felt, eyes barely squinted open as he looked at the crowded dining table. Ten shot him a disarming smile in response, fluttering his eyelashes.

“You get to see my pretty face, why do you sound disappointed?”

Jisung just stared at him blankly, too tired to even register emotion at this point, probably. Jaemin related immensely, especially when he heard Chenle’s chirpy, “Jaemin-hyung~” before there was yet another pair of lips pressed against his cheek. Spasming in his seat, Jaemin immediately turned with his chopsticks in hand, ready to stab at the younger. The blond was lucky, too quick in stepping away with a shit-eating grin at Jaemin’s flustered expression, his laughter already spilling out of his mouth, “happy birthday hyung!”

 

  1. _Jisung_



“Mm, oh yeah. Happy birthday, hyung.” Jisung muttered.

Before Jaemin could turn towards the maknae, there was a light pressure against the top of his head, an exaggerated smooching sound, and then Jaemin was lashing out once against, the back of his hand landing with a sharp smack against Jisung’s bare thigh.

The younger immediately whined, rubbing just under where his sleep shorts ended, shooting a betrayed glare Jaemin’s way, “what was that for?”

“Why the  _ fuck _ is everyone kissing me today?” Jaemin grumbled, ignoring Kun and Jungwoo’s chiding looks to instead shuffle eggs onto his plate. Lucas’ cheeks were already stuffed like a squirrel, his large eyes taking in the commotion without pausing in eating. If Jaemin wasn’t careful, he’d barely get any of the food for himself.

 

  1. _Jungwoo_



Luckily for Jaemin, he was left alone after breakfast. Quickly retreating to his room, Jaemin wasted no time in flopping back down on his mattress, squirming around until he was able to worm his way under the blankets. Burying his face into his pillow, Jaemin let out a long groan, just in an effort to release all his pent up emotions. He  _ initiated  _ kisses, damn it. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of them.

To be completely honest though, he wasn’t used to kisses at all. Just because he initiated them didn’t mean they were  _ received _ . Only one person ever indulged him and-

“Jaemin?”

Lifting his head up from his efforts to smother himself, Jaemin turned his head to warily eye Jungwoo, taking note of the way he was comfortably leaning against his door frame, “hyung?”

Jaemin didn’t trust the smile on his face as Jungwoo stepped further into the room, “you enjoying your birthday so far?”

“I’ve only been up for like an hour,” Jaemin informed him after taking a quick glance at his alarm clock. Jungwoo rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. Jaemin shuffled closer to the wall to give him room, hiding his face half under the blanket.

Before he could do much else though, he was crushed into the mattress by his hyung’s weight. Letting out a groan of protest, Jaemin barely noticed the kiss that landed on the tip of his nose, too busy trying to squirm away. As soon as he realized, he froze in befuddlement, staring up at Jungwoo wide-eyed.

Grinning impishly, the brunet pushed himself back to his feet, departing from Jaemin’s room with a nonchalant wave.

After a moment, Jaemin turned over and buried his face in his pillow so that he could let out a scream.

 

  1. _Johnny_



The rest of the day passed just the same for Jaemin. After the hectic morning he was able to clue in to what the other members were doing, even if he was still absolutely puzzled on the purpose of it all.

When he had finally managed to motivate himself into getting dressed and heading out of the dorm Mark and Johnny were lounging on their couch, yelling as Taeyong crushed them in whatever game they were playing on the Playstation. Already expecting what was to come, Jaemin wasn’t even surprised when Johnny threw down his controller, instead wrapping his hands around Jaemin’s waist as the younger tried to scoot past. Letting out a groan of protest, Jaemin simply pouted as the elder landed a wet smack on the side of his neck, just as Lucas had done before.

“There’s the birthday boy! You having a good day?”

Jaemin glared at him mulishly, reaching a hand up to rub at his spit-slick neck, “that was disgusting, hyung.”

Johnny pouted at him in betrayal, eyes shining, “that’s rude Jaeminie.”

 

  1. _Mark_



Rolling his eyes at his hyung, Jaemin turned onto his stomach, pushing his arms against the cushion of the couch so that he could crawl his way off of Johnny and Mark’s laps. Before he could get too far though, he noticed Mark’s wide eyes trained on the side of his face. Pausing, Jaemin frowned at him for a moment before letting a shit-eating grin cross over his lips. Oh,  _ this _ one would be fun.

“Mark-hyung~” He greeted, crawling forward to settle himself in the elder’s lap, “where’s your kiss?”

Mark instantly grimaced, hands tightening on the controller he was still clutching. Taeyong was ignoring them both, sat on the floor in front of the couch and continuing in the gameplay despite Johnny’s protests from beside them.

“Jaemin,” Mark cautioned, leaning further back into the couch cushions. Jaemin’s grin only widened as he leaned further in to the boy’s personal space.

“Mark-hyung,” Jaemin cooed back, fluttering his eyelashes.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Mark reached up to ruffle his newly black hair in exasperation. Breathing out a long sigh, Jaemin was surprised at the sudden grip on the side of his neck. He was even less prepared for the way Mark darted in, his lips smacking against the corner of Jaemin’s mouth.

They both froze, blinking wide-eyed at each other. Jaemin wasn’t sure if Mark had simply miscalculated when he was moving in, or if it had been on purpose, but before either of them could speak there was a loud cheer from behind Jaemin’s back, Johnny’s loud cursing following right after.

 

  1. _Taeyong_



Turning to glance over his shoulder, Jaemin took note of Taeyong performing a rather embarrassing celebration dance, his eyes practically glowing. Deciding to take the convenient excuse he had been presented with, Jaemin swiftly slid off of Mark’s lap, facing Taeyong instead, “did you beat your high score, hyung?”

Taeyong grinned at him, sliding across the floor on his socks and wrapping Jaemin up in a tight hug, “of course I did, Jaeminie. Oh, right, here.”

It was probably the delight of winning that had Taeyong so nonchalantly landing a kiss against Jaemin’s forehead so calmly, but the instant Taeyong pulled away Jaemin knew he had surprised even himself with how confident he had been. Snorting at the blush that was making its way across Taeyong’s face, Jaemin patted the elder’s hip comfortably, “thanks, hyung.”

“Aw damn, I missed Taeyong’s.”

 

  1. _Yuta_



Glancing over Taeyong’s shoulder, Jaemin laughed at Yuta’s pout. The elder was shucking off his shoes at the door, his hand braced on the wall as he frowned over at the two of them. Moving to intercept the elder before he got to far into the apartment, Jaemin smiled, “you could just kiss me instead, Yuta-hyung.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuta grabbed one of Jaemin’s hands, grinning teasingly as he laid a kiss on his knuckles, “it’s a great honor.”

Ignoring the blush Jaemin could feel crawling across his cheeks, he shook his hand out of the elder’s hold as the others in the living room started cackling, “that was cheesy.”

“You love me,” Winking flirtatiously, Yuta patted Jaemin’s shoulder as he moved further into the apartment, “is it my turn to play?”

Ignoring Johnny’s loud protests, Jaemin crouched down at the doorstep to pull on his shoes. He wanted snacks from the convenience store on the other side of the road from the dorms, and he knew that Jisung had already devoured whatever stock they had of them in the kitchen.

 

  1. _Taeil_



“Oh, hey Jaemin.”

Glancing up from his phone as he entered the lobby of their building, Jaemin smiled at the sight of the eldest member, “hey Taeil-hyung.”

Moving to loop an arm over Jaemin’s shoulders, Taeil followed him out of the door, “what’re you going out for?”

“Snacks,” Jaemin confessed unashamedly, smiling at Taeil’s loud laugh.

“Of course. Come on, I’ll buy them for you.”

Jaemin pursed his lips, glancing down as Taeil smiled up at him, “you don’t have to.”

Scoffing, Taeil flicked at the side of Jaemin’s neck harshly, earning a yelp from the younger, “just accept it, brat. And put on your face mask.”

Rolling his eyes but complying nonetheless, Jaemin couldn’t help a wide grin from taking over his features. It wasn’t until later, shopping bags in hand as they headed back into the lobby and the elevator doors were closing in front of them that Taeil leaned over to land a loud smack on Jaemin’s cheek.

“Hyung!” Jaemin whined.

Taeil was too busy laughing to respond.

 

  1. _Donghyuck_



“Hey, loser, I heard you got snacks,” Donghyuck greeted, barging into Jaemin’s room without knocking hours later. Jaemin scowled up at the other boy, his cheeks too stuffed from the packet of chips he was eating to respond. Donghyuck snickered, moving over to the bed and flopping onto it beside Jaemin.

The younger grunted in annoyance, but he was too used to Donghyuck flopping his limbs all over him to really be bothered at this point. Finally swallowing, Jaemin pouted as Donghyuck snagged a few chips for himself, “Taeil-hyung bought them for me.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Donghyuck scolded, poking at Jaemin’s side and making him squirm. It was quick to dissolve into a full blown tickle attack, the bag of chips lost amid flailing limbs, Donghyuck’s cackles, and Jaemin’s screeches. When the brunet was finally able to breath Donghyuck was cursing at him as he picked up the bag from the floor, unrepentantly snagging the few chips that had fallen out onto the floor and eating them.

Wrinkling his nose, Jaemin snatched the bag back, “disgusting.”

Donghyuck snorted, “you still kiss me anyway.”

“ _ Shut up _ , do you know how much shit I’ve had to deal with today?”

“Oh boohoo, the member’s have been smooching the birthday boy, how  _ tragic _ .”

Jaemin glared at him, “listen, I am not  _ prepared _ for this shit-”

Donghyuck interrupted him with a kiss on the mouth, plush lips soft and smooth against Jaemin’s. Grunting in surprise, Jaemin paused for a moment before easily relaxing into the kiss, losing himself in the sensation for a few moments before pulling back with a grimace, “gross, you’ve been eating floor chips.”

Donghyuck’s eyes immediately went from half-lidded and relaxed to wide in surprise before he was too busy gasping for air as he laughed, “you’re such a shithead!”

Jaemin let a small smile spread across his features before he was shoving at the other’s side pointedly, “go brush your teeth, nasty.”

 

  1. _Doyoung_



It wasn’t until later that the rest of the members zeroed in on him. There was a dance practice scheduled for that afternoon, one that Jaemin was almost late to after taking an unscheduled nap with Donghyuck. Doyoung caught him at the vending machine, cursing at his stuck bottle of water as he kicked at the bottom of the faulty contraption.

The snort of laughter alerted him to his presence, along with the way Doyoung’s arm slid around his shoulders, “having problems?”

Jaemin instantly whined, “ _ hyung _ , I’m thirsty.”

Doyoung cooed at him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he ruffled at Jaemin’s sweaty hair. Turning back to the machine, Doyoung put his own money into it, clicking the same buttons for another water. A second later both bottles were dropping to the bottom, much to Jaemin’s delight, “there you go.”

“Bless you,” Jaemin breathed, retrieving both bottles and handing Doyoung his.

 

  1. _Renjun_



Renjun’s was probably the most surprising, just because it  _ was _ Renjun. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin had been tasked with a livestream, just to greet the fans and tell them that Jaemin had seen all of their gifts and congratulations. It was heartwarming, and he was always excited to show his love to their fans. But then the teaser was about to drop, and they had to sign off too quickly for their liking.

Renjun was quick about it, simple, like ripping off a band-aid. One moment Jaemin was pouting as the manager signed out of vlive, and the next there was a soft press of lips against his cheek. Freezing in place, Jaemin was only able to gape as Renjun walked away.

Shooting a flabbergasted look at Jeno, he only received a shrug in response.

 

  1. _Sicheng_



Later, after everyone was done with their schedules, a group dinner was held at the 127 dorm that night. Jaemin was happy to note that some of his favorite dishes had been bought from the restaurant down the road, along with another cake. It wasn’t as elaborate as the one he had received along with Mark, but it was still his favorite flavor so he was satisfied. Sitting next to Sicheng made it easy for the elder to smooch the side of his head as he handed Jaemin a neatly cut slice.

Jaemin was too busy laughing at Taeil and Yuta’s demands for a kiss of their own to really be embarrassed.

 

  1. _Jaehyun_



Jaehyun’s came just as he and Johnny were leaving for the NCTnighnight, a simple smooch against the back of Jaemin’s head as the rest of the member’s were busy picking up all the used dishes from dinner, “happy birthday Jaemin. Hope you’ve had a good day.”

Jaemin shot him a big grin in response, his heart feeling light, “yeah, I think I have, hyung.”

 

  1. _and 19. and ∞_



Jaemin thought that was the end, after that. He had received a kiss from all the members, each leaving Jaemin reeling in their own ways. It wasn’t until later that night that Donghyuck snuck into his bed, arms warm and smile mischievous as he fitted his lips with Jaemin again and again that he realized that no, it wasn’t over quite yet. It probably wouldn’t be over for a long, long time if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew)! I hope you enjoyed the fic~


End file.
